I'm not that dumb!
by coin1996
Summary: England bump's into France in the store. What happen's when France try's to ask what a strawberry look's like.


**This is my first France X England please be nice!**

* * *

England stud there he looked to the sign and sighed. He has looked at the strawberry's for almost a half and hour now.

"Why am I here? That stupid America I should have his head for this bet." England glanced around but then looked back to the fruit. An arm wrapped its way around his neck and some wheat was put onto his back. England elbowed the person in the chest and turned around.

"Ow Angleterre that hurt." France was on the ground and England just looked at him.

"Well next time don't sneak up on me you bloody frog!" England yelled. Thank god the store was mostly empty or there might be some trouble for the two.

"I'm sorry Angleterre but you see I came to buy some strawberry's. When I came around the corner I saw you mon ami. I just couldn't help it!" France jumped on England and the two fell to the floor.

"Bloody frog! Get off me you frog!" England yelled and France backed off.

"So why are you here do you like the love fruit to?" France asked and England gave a questioning look. "pas du tout! You don't know the strawberry is the love fruit!" France pulled England to his feet and took hold of the red fruit. "What do you see?" France asked. England looked to the fruit and then to France.

"I see a strawberry." England said and France shock his head.

"Non now what shape is it?" France asked and England raised an eye brow.

"Are you blind?" England asked and France sighed.

"Non Angleterre. I am not blind I want you to tell me what the shape of this fruit is." France said holding out the strawberry to England.

"Well it's strawberry shaped." England said crossing his arm's.

"Non Angleterre it look's like some thing!" France yelled.

"Well to me it look's like a bloody strawberry!" England yelled back and France sighed again.

"Ok what color is the strawberry?" France asked and England looked to him.

"O I see you're color blind. Well It's pink." England shrugged his shoulder's and Franc face palmed.

"No I'm not! The strawberry is red! Vraiment Angleterre vous êtes stupide!" France yelled and England put his finger to his chin.

"Did you just call me dumb? Frog you are the one asking me these stupid questions'." England said as he crossed his arm's again.

"A heart Angleterre! The strawberry look's like a heart! The color is red! The same color as love! Angleterre are you that dumb!" France drooped his head and he put his hand over his eye's.

"I'm not dumb you frog are mind's just don't think a like!" England yelled and France lifted his head.

"Really Angleterre even the Italians' can guess why it's called the love fruit better than you!" France yelled now crossing his arm's.

"Well I was just telling you It look's like a strawberry, is red like a Strawberry, and most likely taste like a stupid strawberry!" England turned around and walked off leaving France next to the love fruit's.

"Wait England! What about Apple's what do those look like!" France yelled after him. England stopped and looked back to him.

"They look like apple's duh!" he yelled back turning the corner. France picked up a bag of the love fruit and cased after England.

"Angleterre have you ever tasted a strawberry?" France asked and England turned a light pink.

"No." he said and France smiled.

"they taste better dipped in shurger, chocolate, or whip cream. All the above I have at home so after you're little shopping trip we see if you like the taste." France smiled and England looked to him.

"Well now I have to because I just lost a bet to America. I'll see you tomorrow." England put up his hand and walked out the door. France ran after him and stopped just as he saw England unlocking his car door.

"Angleterre tomorrow is Valentine's day won't you want to go out and spread amour?!" England turned to him and gave a come here motion with his hand. France walked up to him and raised an eye brow.

"America bet me I could act so stupid towards' you that you would tell flirt with me. I said you would just walk away but you didn't so you're stuck with me tomorrow." England opened his door and turned to France.

"I see so then I'll make this Valentines' day count." France smiled and skipped off to his own car leaving a bright red England.

* * *

**Well that's that I hope you liked it! I do not own Healia. Sadly.**


End file.
